trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pokemon - Goodbye, partner.
Ta historia jest pisanie na poważnie (Nie jako żart). Screenów nie będzie, bo nie umiem ich robić na komórce. Jedyny emulator jaki mam to ten z komórki. Jestem wielkim fanem gier z cyklu Pokemon (Anime nienawidzę, mangi na oczy nie widziałem). Mimo, że samej generacji piątej nie lubię, to jeden z pokemonów z tamtej generacji bardzo mi się podobał, a mianowicie Escavalier, który z ów generacji pochodzi. Moja historia z pokemonami rozpoczęła się jeszcze w szkole podstawowej, a dokładnie w czwartej klasie, kiedy to kolega pokazał mi Pokemon FIreRed. Uznałem, że bardzo fajna gra to będzie, więc pobrałem, ale gry nie dało się uruchomić. Nie mam bladego pojęcia dlaczego, ale chyba chodzi o to, że nie pobrałem czegoś. "Musisz pobrać emulator" Powiedział kolega, po czym pokazał mi emulator, i mogłem nawalać w Pokemon FireRed. Ukończyłem tą grę w ciągu siedemdziesięciu godzin, bo wtedy grałem w to w sposób rakowy, nawet nie wiedziałem, jak dostać się do siódmej sali. Kilka lat później, kiedy byłem na grupie "Montażyści Kacpra" (Chyba) Na Discordzie, to jedna z osób wysłała mi link do gry "Pokemon - Goodbye, partner". Początkowo poczułem się zagubiony, ale zignorowałem to, uznając, że to było specjalnie zrobione. Pobrałem ten ROM, który pobierał się 23 sekundy (Odmierzane stoperem). Kiedy gra się włączyła, w tytule było Pokémon - Bug version. Uznałem, że to jest jakiś żart. ROM był na NDS/GBA (chyba chodzi o to, że może być ogrywany na jednym i drugim). Miałem oba emulatory, ale wolałem wersję na NDS (Nintendo Dual Screen). Kiedy gra się włączyła, zobaczyłem, że byłem w Pallet Town. Oak (Profesor, który pierdoli, że nie możesz jechać rowerem w budynku, ale już po schodach w górę to mogę, co?) znów pierdzieli swoją klasyczną gadkę, że pokemony są zajebiste. Ale na stole leżały 1 Poké Balle. Uznałem, że może to być interesujące. Podszedłem do jednego z nich, "Więc chcesz Shelmet'a?" Oak się zapytał, ale powiedziałem "NIE", i podszedłem do drugiego, uznając, że tam będzie Karrablast. "Więc chcesz Karrablasta?" i wybrałem TAK. Wybrałem go ze względu na to, że ewoluował właśnie w Escavaliera. Ale, skoro nie można wymieniać się w tej grze (W Poké center nie było pokoju do wymiany) to zarówno Karrablast, jak i Shelmet ewoluowały w kompletnie inny sposób. Więc miałem odebrać pakę profesora (prawdopodobnie był tam wór z koksem) i wrócić mu to dać. Kiedy mu to dałem, powiedział, że mi dziękuje za tę paczkę. Po tym powiedział mi (rywala nie było na początku) żebym uzupełnił Pokédex. Ruszyłem w przygodę, i postanowiłem złapać sobię jakieś fajne pokemony, bo w sumie, czemu nie? W lesie Viridian pokonałem kilku Bug Catcherów i zdobyłem Exp za udane walki (Karrablast na starcie umiał Peck) i nauczył się Fury Cutter, co mogło mi pomóc w starciu z salą Brocka. Pierwszy trener nie był łatwy, no bo typ Robak jest słaby przeciwko typowi Kamiennemu. Ale Brock mnie zniszczył, więc to był znak od losu, aby znaleźć jakiegoś pokemona, który miałby efektywny typ przeciw Brockowi. Złapałem, choć się rozczarowałem, bo to był jedynie Poliwag na trzecim poziomie (długo będzie trzeba expić). Ale ostatecznie wyexpiłem na poziom 10 (Poliwag learned Water Gun!) Po tym czasie, Pokonałem Brocka i zdobyłem pierwszą odznakę. Których w całej grze było 8. Przed wejściem do Mt. Moon nie działo się nic szczególnego, jedynie Nurse Joy powiedziała mi, że mój Oddish (zapomniałem o nim wspomnieć, przepraszam) nie wygląda najlepiej i że powinienem mu dać SecretPotion (Sekretną miksturę). Co mnie zdziwiło. Ale lekkomyślnie zignorowałem to. Pod koniec Mt. Moon nie zostałem zapytany o to, którą skamielinę chcę wybrać, tylko Super Nerd wziął oba dla siebie i uciekł. Dobra, teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że coś z tą grą jest nie tak. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że to będzie przeróbka, ale teraz to widzę na 100%. Kiedy opuściłem Mt. Moon, zostałem zapytany przez jednego z asystentów Profesora Oaka, którego pokemona wybrałem. do wyboru były dwie opcje "Karrablast" lub "Shelmet". nie będę kłamał. Wybrałem opcję pierwszą. "Więc potrzebujesz Pluszak Shelmet, tak?" Pluszak Shelmet? Czy to będzie przedmiot do ewolucji mojego pokemona? Wybrałem "Tak" i otrzymałem go. przeczytałem jego opis: "A well-made Shelmet Doll, that came from Unova. Can be placed on desk or brick. Also, if held by Karrablast, can make it evolve." (Dobrze wykonana Lalka Shelmeta, która pochodzi z Unovy. Może być postawiona na biurku lub na cegle. Ponadto, jeśli trzymana przez Karrablasta, sprawi, że ewoluuje). Więc dałem to mojemu Karrablastowi do potrzymania. Wynik był powalający, a mianowicie, Karrablast ewoluował w Escavaliera! Potem na moście spotkałem (chyba) rywala. A dokładnie, to na Nugget Bridge. Nazywał się Blue, i powiedział: "Hehehe... nigdy cię tu nie widziałem... Nazywasz się... Lucas, tak? Cóż, ja jestem Blue, i zamierzam zostać mistrzem pokemon, i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi!" Rozpoczęła się walka. Blue miał w drużynie 4 pokemony, w chwili kiedy ja miałem również 4 - Cleffa, Pidove, Gloom i Escavalier. Walka nie wyglądała na trudną (Wygrałem ją trzema pokemonami), więc wyleczyłem się w Poké center, i ruszyłem dokończyć Nugget Bridge. Cleffa ewoluowała w Clefairy, i tyle się stało, nic nowego nie złapałem, nie miałem gdzie. Trawy nie było, wędki nie miałem, ani żaden mój pokemon nie umiał Surf. Poszedłem do domku Billa, który powiedział mi, że ma masę Eevee do rozdania, i że chce mi jednego dać. Więc dostałem Eevee, którego zamierzałem ewoluować we Flareona. Tak mi pasowało. Więc, potem pokonałem i Misty, i ruszyłem na Vermilion City. Ale, zauważyłem rzecz straszną, na Route 6 nie było w ogóle trenerów, była pustka, jedynie pokemony w trawie, ale żadnych ciekawych. W Vermilion dowiedziałem się, że poza siedmioma wyspami Sevii, odkryto jeszcze pięć. Oraz, że do Strefy Safari, dowieziono nowe pokemony, m.in. Tranquill, Minccino, Deerling i Bouffalant. Te dwa ostatnie mnie akurat zaciekawiły. Deerling, bo go lubiłem, a Bouffalant, bo mógł nauczyć się Strength, a żaden inny pokemon z drużyny nie potrafił. Na Statku Świętej Anny, pokonałem trenerów, Pidove ewoluował w Tranquilla, i znów walka z rywalem. Blue: "No cześć, Lucas! Czy wzmocniłeś się od naszego pierwszego spotkania? Ja wierzę, że masz w sobie siłę, ale przyszłego mistrza Ligi Pokemon nie pokonasz!" Walka się rozpoczęła, Blue znowu miał 4 pokemony, a ja miałem ich 5 - Clefairy, Tranquill, Vileplume, Eevee i Escavalier. Pokonałem go ponownie, bo taki ze mnie buc. Powiedział, że bez Cut nie uda mi się przejść dalej. Zdobyłem Cut od kapitana (Alexa) i ruszyłem na Porucznika Surge'a. Pokonałem go, i dostałem trzecią odznakę. W Tunelu Diglettów było, jak można się spodziewać po nazwie, w chuj Diglettów. Po wyjściu, dostałem Flash od asystenta profesora. Wróciłem do Vermilion, i poszedłem na Route 9. Tam było nawalonych silnych trenerów. Ale udało mi się, przeszedłem przez Rock Tunnel, potem przez Route 10, i Lavender Town, nic tam dziwnego się nie działo, tak dla jasności. W wieży nie było rywala, tylko zaklinaczki duchów. Więc wyszedłem stamtąd, bo się nudziłem i poszedłem na czwartą salę. Pokemony trawiaste i Erika. No nic, łatwo nie było, ale jak opuszczałem salę, to Blue podarował mi coś - Ice Rock (służy do ewoluowania Eevee w Glaceona, ale czy taki kamul nie stoi na lodowych drogach?). Nie można go było użyć, więc musiałem go dać Eevee, żeby po czasie EWOLUOWAŁA w Glaceona (tak, moja Eevee to dziewczyna, nie będzie to miało znaczenia, po prostu chciałem się pochwalić i tyle. Droga rowerowa to jakaś mordęga. Wszędzie rowerzyści, no kurwa, WSZĘDZIE! ale w ten sposób dotarłem do Fuchsia City. Tam poszedłem na Strefę Safari, gdzie, po wielu wydanych hajsach (13 razy tam poszedłem) I złapałem Bouffalanta i Deerlinga. Deerlinga wstawiłem zamiast Glooma, a Tranquill ewoluował w Unfezanta. Pokonałem salę Kogi, i dostałem piątą odznakę. Aż tu nagle, W wieży Lavender, Przed ostatnim piętrem, duch Marowaka. Jeśli myślicie, że wyglądał jak normalny Marowak, to się mylicie. Miał pokiereszowaną głowę (trochę pociętą), rozcięte kolano i złamaną kość w ręce. Ale nadal nie można go było złapać. Kiedy dotarłem do Saffron City, to najpierw (nie było innego wyboru) zająłem się dojo, gdzie wybrałem Hitmonleego, chociaż go nie trenowałem. Dopiero po szóstej sali, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Po pokonaniu dojo, ruszyłem na Silph company. Firma zajmująca się przedmiotami dla pokemonów i trenerów. Pokonałem Rocketów, Giovanniego, i dostałem Master Ball. Pokonałem szóstą salę, dostałem odznakę, i rywal chciał się ze mną bić po raz trzeci. W drużynie miał 5 pokemonów - Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rhyhorn, Growlithe i Blastoise. Ja w drużynie miałem 6 pokemonów - Unfezant, Sawsbuck (letni), Bouffalant, Glaceon, Hitmonlee i Escavalier. Pokonałem go, mimo wszystko. Na wyspie Cinnabar, już zostałem ciepło powitany, a dokładnie, to przez May. "O! Cześć! Witamy na Cinnabar Island!" ???: "May, proszę, uspokój się..." Po chwili doszedł do niej jakiś mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie burmistrz tej wyspy. "Przepraszam za moją córkę. ona zawsze była taka energiczna. A do tego cały czas zagaduje mnie, żebym pomógł złapać jej pokemona. Zawsze marzyła, aby zostać przyjacielem pokemonów." I teraz wywód prowadziła May. "Tak... to prawda... nie mam pokemona, i trochę mi smutno, że nie mam się z kim bawić. Złapiesz mi jakiegoś?" Poszedłem do strefy safari, aby połapać trochę pokemonów. Ale pierwszy spotkany pokemon to był Audino! Ale to była scenka, jedynie się pojawił, i od razu postać go złapała. Potem wróciłem na wyspę i dałem go May, która się ewidentnie ucieszyła: "Oh, wow! Dzięki... Lucas, tak? Nieważne, dzięki! Tak bardzo kocham tego pokemona!" Po tych słowach poszła gdzieś, ale nie wiem gdzie. Pokemon Mansion, to była jakaś tragedia. Nie wiadomo, gdzie iść, gdzie nie iść. Po godzinie udało mi się przez nie przedrzeć, i dotrzeć do siódmej sali. Tam Bill mnie zabrał na wyspy. Dostępne na obecny etap gry były tylko wyspy 1-3. Najpierw miałem Billowi pomóc w ogarnięciu systemu PC, razem z Celio. Więc mnie na drugą wyspę wysyłają. Na drugiej wyspie koleś pierdoli że jego córka na trzeciej wyspie popierdala, więc muszę tam iść. idę na trzecią wyspę, ratuje ją, ale mówi mi coś dziwnego: "Nie wygląda pan najlepiej..." To może w tytule "Goodbye partner" nie chodzi, tak jak myślałem, że to pokemon umiera lub je uwalniamy, tylko o to, że nasza postać opuszcza ten świat. Potem dostarczam typowi z wyspy drugiej meteorite, potem Billowi i Celio pomagam przy systemie PC, wracam do Kanto, idę na ostatnią salę, i ruszam przez ligę pokemon. choć gościu, który zazwyczaj pierdoli, że Elite Four, to teraz pierdoli, że Elite Five. Elitarna piątka? Pierwsza była, standardowo, Lorelei. Jej pokemonami, których nazwy podam razem z atakami - Dewgong (Blizzard, Rest, Sleep Talk, Surf) - Piloswine (Blizzard, Stone Edge, Icicle Crash, Take Down) - Glaceon (Hail, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Blizzard) - Lapras (Blizzard, Surf, Sheer Cold, Body Slam) Lorelei pokonałem bez większych problemów (No bo Escavalier) więc, nie skupiając się na czymkolwiek, ruszyłem na kolejnego członka Elitarnej Piątki - Bruno, eksperta pokemonów walczących. - Hitmonlee (Stone Edge, Earthquake, Blaze Kick, Close Combat) - Hitmonchan (Close Combat, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, ThunderPunch) - Conkeldurr (SuperPower, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, Earthquake) - Machamp (Stone Edge, DynamicPunch, Earthquake, Ice Punch) Jego również pokonałem dość łatwo, tym razem nie dlatego, że Escavalier, tylko dlatego, że Unfezant. Kolejną członkinią była... Skyla? Wiedziałem, że to przeróbka, ale... kurcze, fajnie, że taki smaczek tu dodali ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Więc teraz pora wyjaśnić. Skyla to ekspertka pokemonów latających. Jednakże w jej wyglądzie zauważyłem coś dziwnego. Jej bluzka była podciągnięta i szczuła cycem, dlatego stałą z zawstydzoną twarzą w bitwie i kurczowo trzymająca się za swoje skarby. A drużyna to: - Pidgeot (Aerial Ace, Protect, Hurricane, Return) - Unfezant (Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Detect, Night Slash) - Swoobat (Air Slash, Psychic, Endeavor, Heart Stamp) - Swanna (Scald, Hurricane, Protect, Roost) Ta zajęła mi więcej czasu na pokonanie jej, ale, jak to, ja nie zrobię? :D Więc również ją pokonałem, i ruszyłem, a tam - Agatha - Ekspertka duchów: - Gengar (Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Hyper Beam, Dream Eater) - Mismagius (Psychic, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam) - Gengar (Hypnosis, Nightmare, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball) - Dusknoir (Trick Room, Shadow Sneak, Ice Punch, ThunderPunch) Ona także została pokonana, i ostatni Elite Five - Lance, mistrz smoków, i jego smocza zajebista drużyna. - Gyarados (Ice Fang, Aqua Tail, Iron Head, EarthQuake) - Haxorus (Outrage, SuperPower, Dragon Claw, EarthQuake) - Dragonair (Aqua Tail, Outrage, Dragon Tail, Thunderbolt) - Dragonite (Outrage, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower) Pokonałem go i muszę teraz pokonać jedynie Blue - rywala, który od początku wkurwiał wszystkich graczy tej gry. W jego drużynie były: Pidgeot, Rhyperior, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Arcanine, Blastoise, w mojej: Unfezant, Bouffalant, Sawsbuck, Hitmonlee, Glaceon, Escavalier. Pokonałem i jego, choć został mi tylko Escavalier. Teraz, outro - Profesor Oak, May, Blue i Bill gratulowali mi zostania nowym mistrzem pokemon w kanto. Ale ta scenka była robiona nie na silniku gry, ale tak jak cutscenki z N-em. Bardziej przypominały nieme anime (ale się rymło!). Oak podał mi dłoń, zobaczył pokedex ucieszony. May uściskała mnie mocno, że aż Lucas dostał rumieńców. A Blue i Bill, po prostu kiwnęli łbami, oznajmiając: gratulacje. Wracając do Pallet Town, May mi towarzyszyła, razem jechaliśmy na rowerach, gadaliśmy (była mimika) oboje się zaczerwienili, i scena w domu bohatera. May coś mu powiedziała, bo czym jej usta doczepiły się do ust bohatera (po prostu się pocałowali, kurde. mów logicznie, debilu!). Aż ona opuściła dom, i scena 2 i pół roku później. Młody Red, Blue, Oak, mama, May i moje pokemony stały przed grobem. Po chwili okazało się, że przed moim grobem (R.I.P. Lucas - wierny towarzysz i dobry przyjaciel) Wszyscy płakali, do grobu zbliżył się Escavalier, który potem zaniósł się okropnym płaczem, poczułem to. Gra się zresetowała, i znów mogłem zacząć grę od nowa...